1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and in particular, to an apparatus for recording information data such as images and sounds on plural recording mediums.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, apparatuses for recording images and sounds as digital data such as a digital video camera and a digital still camera have been known. Digital image data and sound data have an extremely large amount of information. In a digital camera of recent years, the number of photographing pixels increases rapidly and an amount of recorded data tends to increase. In addition, in the field of a video camera, an amount of recorded data also tends to increase because a recording format shifts from an SD format to an HD format.
As described above, in accordance with the increase in an amount of recorded data, a storage capacity of a recording medium also increases. However, since a single recording medium has limited storage capacity, a user is often urged to change a recording medium in order to continue recording.
Therefore, the user has to own a large number of recording mediums having similar appearances. Under such circumstances, it is an effective way to attach titles to recording mediums so that the user can confirm recorded contents. This is because, if titles are attached, the user can identify the recording mediums with small amount of information without reproducing all the recorded contents.
However, as a result of reduction in weight, size, price, and the like in apparatuses such as a digital video camera and a digital still camera, a sufficient input environment for work of attaching titles to recording mediums is not provided in the apparatuses in many cases. Therefore, there is a demand for means for simplifying an input portion as much as possible and automatically generating unique titles.
Under such circumstances, as a method of automatically generating a title for a medium, there is a method of adopting “date+time” as a title in CR-R/RW writing software used in a personal computer. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-153140 discloses a method of preventing overlap of file names and automatically generating a unique title in an apparatus in which an input environment for titles is not sufficient.
However, since a title of the prior art, which is automatically generated as described above, is only “date+time,” it is difficult for a user to identify recorded contents. In addition, when the user designates a part of a title, there is a problem in that operation is complicated because the user has to edit the title on a dedicated menu screen. Further, when plural users use an apparatus, there is a problem in that the users have trouble in operation because each user has to make own setting for generating a title.